The present invention relates to a waste plumbing adaptor and, in particular, to an above-grade hollow platform which couples between a toilet bowl and a primary waste drain.
A problem encountered by many home remodelers when desiring to install a shower or sink, such as during an improvement project for a partial bathroom, is that of making a suitable connection to the waste plumbing system of the building without a rather costly and time consuming effort to cut-through a poured concrete floor or partitioned wall. That is, in order to make such a connection it more times than not is necessary to cut into the finished partition walls to locate and connect to the vented waste lines. Alternatively it is necessary to access the waste system through the floor. Either effort significantly increases the complexity and time, not only to make the initial connection, but also for repairing the exposed wall/floor.
Other than the mentioned conventional practice of making a direct coupling to the waste/vent system, applicant is aware of a below-grade bowl flange which includes a plurality of additional take-off ports that radiate from the immediately adjacent sidewalls to the primary bore. However, access to such ports still requires excavating into the floor. A further disadvantage of the assembly is that, since the take-off ports radiate directly from the internal primary flow channel, under certain circumstances a siphoning of the liquid within the stool trap can occur, thereby allowing waste system gases to vent through the bowl and into the finished room space.
Appreciating the shortcomings of the foregoing assembly and the general unavailability of any intermediate device, Applicant has developed an assembly which is mountable above the finished floor and which is adapted to support a toilet bowl. Associated waste runs can thereby be readily effected above-grade.